Electronics often include components which converts analog signals to digital signals. Once the analog signals are converted into digital signals, computer processors can process the digital signals efficiently to provide a variety of valuable functions. These components are referred to generally as converters, and more specifically, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). ADCs are used in a myriad of applications, such as telecommunications, automotive technology, medical devices, audio technology, video technology, etc. Depending on the application, different types of ADCs are used. The designs for the ADCs can vary drastically, and the need to improve these ADCs continue to rise as the requirements for these ADCs rise as well.